As is known in the art, adaptive interference cancellation (AIC) can form a part of acoustic echo cancellation, adaptive beam forming, adaptive noise cancellation, etc. AIC uses adaptive filters to model the acoustic (reverberant) channel of the interfering signal component. The estimate of the interference component is then subtracted (“cancelled”) from the input signal without distorting the desired signal component. Nevertheless, some residual interference remains after AIC. In many conventional systems, residual interference suppression (RIS) is applied after AIC, which performs spectral weighting on the AIC output.